A box of 25 chocolate candies costs $\$6$. How many dollars does it cost to buy 600 chocolate candies?
600 chocolate candies is $\frac{600}{25} = 24$ times as many candies as 25 candies.  Multiplying the number of candies by 24 multiplies the cost by 24, so 600 candies costs $24\cdot 6 = \boxed{144}$ dollars.